Vacation and All They Ever Wanted
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Future!fic featuring Klaine and Sebofsky with kids! Both couples have become very close since high school and decide to take one big family vacation and rent two neighboring beach houses. This is just a peek into a day on vacation. Pure family fluff.


**AN: This was another fic for a friend, I have recently gotten some feedback on my other Sebofsky fic and thought I would post this too. Klaine, Sebofsky, families, and the beach, what's not to love?**

**Disclaimer: Glee would be a very different show right now if I owned anything.**

Vacation and All They Ever Wanted

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt held up the black and white stuffed animal, "You had to get Rory another stuffed Shamu?" He tossed it on the couch.

"Well he wanted it. Besides, he only has one other and it's little."

"But this one as big as him!" Kurt's voice got higher the more frustrated he got.

"He's small for being five," Blaine excused, "Besides it's our first family trip to Sea World."

"What you're saying is that you're trying to live vicariously through our son." Kurt smirked.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." He winked at Kurt, who just rolled his eyes. There was cough at the door and the couple turned to see Dave Karofsky.

"Morning. Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said. "Seb and the kids are getting antsy so…"

"No you're fine, want some coffee?" Kurt offered, gesturing to the kitchen. "Did Rory have a good night?"

Dave shrugged, "The usual, he fell asleep on the couch with Eliza and Seb, watching The Little Mermaid."

Kurt nodded. This vacation was the best idea they had had in a long time. When he proposed they rent out a couple of beachfront houses, it didn't take long for all four men to agree on a place and price and the condition that they had to be neighbors. It was the comfort of their friends and the relaxation of the California coast, plus the added bonus of instant baby sitters. Eliza and Rory were more or less attached at the hip, so if one couple wanted some kid-free time, the other would take care of both children for the night.

"Don't worry, everyone made it to their own beds once the credits rolled. Besides, I didn't come over here to give you an update. We decided to spend some time at the beach. I helped with sunscreen and every thing, but I think they need a hand with the sand toys."

"I got it, I'm on it!" Blaine nearly tripped over the couch on his way out the door more than eager to both get to the beach, and to get out of his discussion with Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his retreating form.

"You'd think he'd never seen the ocean before." They had been at the houses for two weeks now and had been living mostly in their swim trunks knowing that it was likely they would end up in the water at some point in the day.

"I wouldn't worry about Shamu, it could be worse."

Kurt eyed him, "Sebastian managed to get one past you, too?"

Dave nodded, "A stuffed stingray the size of a bean bag chair. We had this exact same discussion about twenty minutes ago."

"At this rate we'll need an extra bedroom back home just for souvenirs." Kurt said, placing the killer whale on the sofa.

"Just wait, tomorrow we are going to the zoo."

"Oh, God, that's right." He turned to Dave, "Please don't let Blaine near the gift shop."

"Only if you keep an eye on Seb for me."

"Deal."

They both looked around the living room for a moment, it was so obviously belonging to a family. Kurt gathered the glasses he and Blaine had left on the coffee table the night before.

Dave shook his head and sighed, the smile never leaving his face.

"What?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Nothing."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow.

"I just... when we were in high school did you ever think that this is how it would turn out? Us being friends, having Blaine and Seb, taking family vacations together."

Kurt could have sworn he saw tears in Dave's eyes.

"No." he said simply, putting the glasses in the dishwasher, "I mean, I daydreamed about having someone like Blaine in my life. But if you had told me junior year that we could be vacationing together I wouldn't have believed it."

Dave nodded, "In high school I never thought I would be comfortable in my own skin."

"And look how far you've come." Kurt looked at the man in front of him, so different from the bully he had been so afraid of in the halls all those years ago. "I'm proud of you David. And so happy for you."

Dave gave him a watery smile.

There was commotion coming towards the screen door, the shuffling of feet in sand and the clunk and clang of sand toys and beach chairs. Soon Blaine, Sebastian, Rory, and Eliza were at the door. Eliza holding tight to a bright pink bucket and shovel, a matching sun hat on her head, Rory had his towel tied around his shoulders like a cape, and a blue bucket precariously perched on his head like a soldier's helmet, as did Blaine, Kurt noticed. The men were both laden with towels, blankets, chairs, and sand toys.

"You guys ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"The munchkins refuse to go down to the water without Daddy and Pop," Sebastian added.

Kurt looked over at Dave and saw the happiness in his eyes as he looked at his family. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad things changed." Kurt told him. Dave nodded.

"Me, too."

"Pop, I wanna go!" Eliza exclaimed when she determined they weren't moving fast enough. Dave made his way to Sebastian and gave him a peck on the lips before addressing their daughter.

"Is that so?" Dave asked as he bent down to her level. She nodded emphatically. "Well then I guess we'll just have to fix that." He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders as she squealed. "What do you think Ellie, you think we should race Daddy?"

"Yeah!" She pumped her little arms in the air, barely missing Dave's face with her bucket.

Dave grinned at Sebastian, "You heard her Daddy, last one to the water's a rotten egg." He started running towards the shore line. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but jogged after them.

Kurt and Blaine watched them go, arms casually around each other's waists. It was amazing to think of how far they had all come since high school. It was only moments before Kurt's hand was tugged by their own little blue eyed boy.

"Come on, I don't want to be a rotten egg."

"I wouldn't worry about that Honey." Kurt said, taking the little boy's hand and straightening the bucket-helmet that had fallen sideways. Rory took that into consideration for a moment.

"You be the rotten egg, Daddy. Papa said you prolly won't go in the water." The boy took Blaine's hand as well and they started towards the water. Kurt eyed Blaine in mock suspicion.

"Really? Then I guess we'll just have to prove Papa wrong."

"Yay!" Rory swung his arms back and forth, clearly communicating what he wanted. Blaine chuckled lightly and Kurt sighed.

"Ready" Blaine asked.

"Yep," Rory added extra pop to the 'p'.

The two men counted in unison, "One, two, three." They lifted Rory swinging him forwards slightly. "Weee."

Rory's laugh could be heard down the beach. The pattern continued, swinging the little boy above the sand every fourth step. Sebastian, Dave, and Eliza were already in the water when they reached them. Blaine set up the beach chairs as Kurt unfastened Rory's 'cape' and convinced him that the bucket was better used for castles, than as a hat. When Rory's back was to the waves Sebastian snuck out of the water and grabbed him from behind and hoisting him over his shoulder, making the silliest sea monster noises he could muster.

"Help, Daddy, Papa, Uncle Seb's got me!" The boy got out, through his giggles.

"Looks like you need to go save your son," Kurt said, putting Rory's bucket down by the chairs so it wouldn't get lost. He folded his t-shirt and placed it on the chair and moved around the blanket straightening out pairs of flip-flops as he went.

"I don't think so. Your turn."

Kurt looked up just in time to see Blaine running at him. Before he could do anything Blaine had an arm securely around his waist and was dragging him towards the water. Before he could get his proper footing he was tossed right into the waves.

When he surfaced, sputtering and spitting he looked around for Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, you are going to regret that." He spotted the man a few feet away, now holding their son, apparently ready to use him as a human shield.

"Yay, Papa. You got Daddy in the water." Rory's smile was bright and his eyes were sparkling.

"Yes, I certainly did," Blaine replied watching Kurt with equally sparkly eyes. Kurt waded over to them.

"I should hate you for that Anderson."

"Maybe, but you love me too much." Blaine said a cheeky smile on his face.

"That I do." He placed a loud kiss on both of his boys' cheeks. "Now, what do you say we start a water fight with Uncle Dave and Seb and little Ellie over there."

"I don't know," Blaine said, looking a Rory, "Think we can take them?"

"Totally."

**AN2: Please let me know your thoughts, reviews inspire me!**


End file.
